Quand Merlin sera imberbe
by Bleeding Coconut
Summary: Dans une vie, il y a des jours avec et, des jours sans. Il faut imaginer qu'aujourd'hui était un jour sans. Déjà ce matin je me levai avec cette idée qu'une chose étrange aller se produire.  os


**Avant propos**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. Pour cette fois je vous écris un one shot, à la suite d'une discussion avec une amie. Le but était d'écrire un os sur le couple Ron/Drago. Bon j'ai bien écrit une histoire sur ces deux-là, mais pas de yaoi, enfin je ne vous en dis pas plus pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise. Bonne lecture à tous !

PS: Je dédicace cet OS à ma chère Drey-Drey sans qui, ce délire n'aurait tout simplement pas pris vie et, aussi à Célinouh qui retrouvera bien mon côté Pss dans cette histoire =)

_Rating:_ K+ désolé aucune partie de jambe en l'air ne se produit dans cet os, quoi que...

_Personnages:_ Ron Weasley, Drago Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et, Guest star Doby l'elfe de maison !

_Genre:_ Humour et grand n'importe quoi.

_Disclaimer: _Puisque Ron ne m'a toujours pas épousé et, que Drago n'avoue toujours pas son homosexualité, je peux avouer que les personnes ainsi que tout le reste appartiennent à JKR...

Résumé:

Dans une vie, il y a des jours avec et, des jours sans. Il faut imaginer qu'aujourd'hui était un jour sans. Déjà ce matin je me levai avec cette idée qu'une chose étrange aller se produire. (os)

* * *

><p>Dans une vie, il y a des jours avec et, des jours sans. Il faut imaginer qu'aujourd'hui était un jour sans. Déjà ce matin je me levai avec cette idée qu'une chose étrange aller se produire. C'était comme si mon sixième sens sorcier était à l'affut. Non décidément, si ce genre de réaction se déclenchait chez moi, Ronald Weasley, on pouvait définitivement conclure que c'était un jour sans !<p>

Ce matin-là, je me levais donc en espérant que cette mauvaise impression allait vite passer, mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. Au contraire, elle ne put être que confirmée par l'évènement du petit déjeuner.

J'étais enfin attablé auprès de mes amis, les Gryffondors, encerclé de part et, d'autre par Harry et, Hermione, lorsque cela se produisit. Alors que je petit-déjeunais tout naturellement, débâtant avec mes compères sur les meilleures techniques de degnomages existantes, je me vis être interrompus dans la délectation de mon repas.

Toutes personnes seines d'esprit, savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas déranger un Weasley lors de son alimentation. Mais à quoi bon tergiverser, la personne qui m'avait interrompu en pleine activité, n'était pas seine d'esprit, puisqu'il s'agissait de Drago Malfoy.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à avaler une nouvelle bouchée de ces pâtisseries françaises, dont je raffolais (qui je crois s'appelaient des croichiants), il sortit de table et, comme si cela semblait être naturel, commença à faire le tour des quatre tables de la grande salle, sans que personne ne s'interroge, ou bien ne commente.

Intrigué, je me penchais vers Harry afin de lui demander.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que notre ami la fouine est en train de faire ?_

Ma question semblait tellement incongrue qu'Harry en perdit son scones, qui en profita pour tomber lourdement dans son thé et, l'éclabousser. Mais cette réaction ne s'arrêta pas seulement à mon meilleur ami, mais également à tous les Gryffondors de la table qui étaient capables de m'entendre. Leur réaction fut toute du même ordre, ce qui aurait pus me décocher un sourire hilare, si seulement cela n'était pas inquiétant.

C'était comme si j'avais lancé le sortilège petrificus totalus, car à cet instant plus personne ne bougeait, lorsqu'il arriva enfin à notre table. Alors tous mes amis reprirent vie. Etant la seule exception, parce que trop ahuri par le spectacle, je supposais que mon comportement fut un facteur important dans le choix du Serpentard.

Avec son habituel posture Malfoyenne, c'est-à-dire sa façon de vous regarder de haut, avec ses yeux ternes et, son teint fantomatique, l'héritier Malfoy, se planta juste devant nous. Il se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table, son regard hautain hésitant à se poser sur Harry, ou sur moi-même.

Inquiet je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à mon ami. Quelle surprise se fut de voir sa réaction qui était loin de celle que j'espérais. En effet le Gryffondor, avait les yeux grand ouvert et, si je ne l'avais pas connu comme je le connaissais, j'aurais pu affirmais qu'il était admiratif de Malfoy. S'il avait été un chien, il serait au moment où je vous parle, en train de remuer la queue en attendant que ce vil serpent, lui jette la baballe.

Désolé, par ce spectacle, je secouai la tête en soupirant. Le monde était tombé bien bas. Soudain, sans un mot, le blondinet à la chevelure gominait, me montra du doigt et me fit signe de le suivre. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, sérieusement ? Que j'étais à ses ordres ? Et puis quoi encore !

Une fois de plus mon regard se tourna vers Harry, j'avais vraiment besoin de son aide ! Mais ce dernier me regarder d'un œil noir, comme si je lui avais pris son os à moelle, décidément, il n'était vraiment pas dans son état naturel aujourd'hui. Quand je vous disais que c'était un jour sans, je ne mentais pas ! J'avais l'impression d'être entouré de trolls et, que Malfoy était leur puissant gourou. On aurait dit que tous attendaient leur sentence.

La fouine qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis qu'il s'était planté devant notre table, commença à affichait clairement des signes d'impatience. Je décidais alors de le suivre, préférant éviter la crise publique. Je pourrais alors l'insulter à ma guise, en privé.

**Q.U.A.N.D**

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'être mesquin qui me servait de guide, s'arrêta devant une porte. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir vu cette porte auparavant, mais vu la situation d'urgence, je n'étais pas en mesure de chipoter. La porte que j'avais devant les yeux, était une petite porte en bois, qui avait l'air de dater d'un autre temps, dans le sens où elle n'avait sans doute pas était restaurée depuis longtemps.

Malfoy sortit sa baguette, ce qui me fit reculer vivement de quelques pas, en sortant ma propre baguette. Alors surpris par mon comportement, le Serpentard se tourna vers moi, l'air apparemment enjouer de me voir effrayé. Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur son visage, lorsqu'il prit la parole.

_- T'en fais pas la belette j'ai un tout autre projet pour toi, dans un avenir proche. Je n'ai donc pas l'intention de te rendre plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà. Tu peux baisser ta garde, j'allais juste ouvrir cette porte que tu vois._

Bien sûr il était évident que lorsque Drago Malfoy sortait sa baguette, c'était pour ouvrir une porte, au fond dans l'affaire c'était lui l'idiot. Une fois la porte ouverte, il pénétra dans ce qui s'apparentait à une salle de classe désaffectée. Trop intrigué, je mis mes inquiétudes de côté, pour le suivre. Une fois de plus il leva sa baguette, avant que je décide de l'interrompe une nouvelle fois.

_- Ca suffit, tu veux bien me dire, ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête ?_

Heurté, mon vis-à-vis se renfrogna et, rétorqua d'un ton qui marquait son impatience.

_- Si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre tu le saurais déjà Weasley ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de choisir un élève ayant l'intelligence d'un scrout à pétard… (ajouta-t-il dans un aparté qui fut tellement discret que je l'entendis)_

Alors il continua là où il s'était arrêté, c'est-à-dire pas très loin, puisqu'il avait juste eu le temps de lever sa baguette. Le spectacle qui suivi failli me tordre de rire et, je peux vous dire, que ce ne fut pas une mince affaire de me retenir de rire. Seulement je savais que si je me moquais de Monsieur l'aristocrate, cette histoire se serait terminée, en bain de sang.

C'est ainsi que je vis Malfoy se trémousser devant moi, sa baguette à la main, dans une danse qui ressemblait à peu de choses près à une parade amoureuse de lutins de Cornouailles. Il me semblait qu'il lançait des incantations, en plus de sa ridicule prestation, mais je ne percevais pas ce qu'il disait. Finalement au bout d'un quart d'heure où je failli m'évanouir, tiraillé entre l'ennuie de l'attendre et, mon amusement devant son déhanché, il s'arrêta dans une pose grotesque et, Doby apparu.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi il ne s'était pas tout simplement contenté d'appeler l'elfe, si tout cela était pour le faire venir. Mais bientôt la salle de classe déserte se transforma, en une chose terrible, que j'ose à peine dévoiler. A ce moment, je sentis mon alarme de sorcier vibrer. Oui on pouvait le dire, ce jour était réellement le pire de mon existence !

En effet la petite danse ridicule, du Serpentard n'avait eu que pour but de métamorphoser l'ancienne salle de classe, en institut de massage ! Non mais vous y croyez, vous ! Un institut de massage ! Drago Malfoy n'avait pourtant pas fini de me surprendre ou plutôt de m'effrayer.

**M.E.R.L.I.N**

Installé bien confortablement dans son siège digne des plus grands centres de massage, je réalisais enfin pourquoi il m'avait fait venir, ce qui était pire que tout. Car si Doby était présent ce n'était que pour lui servir son cocktail. Quant à moi la mission qui m'avait été donnée était d'un tout autre ordre. Lorsque l'elfe de maison me donna une bouteille d'huile de massage, je le graciais d'un sourire amical avant de réaliser, que cette bouteille n'était malheureusement pas pour moi.

Par Merlin la fouine n'allait tout de même pas me demander une telle chose ? Je le savais sadique et, cruel mais là c'était pire qu'un endoloris. Soudain, sa voix perça le silence.

_- Weasley ! J'attends!_

Pris au dépourvu je ne pus que le fixer, avant de me ressaisir et, de lui répondre d'un non catégorique. Il se redressa légèrement pour me lorgner, histoire de vérifier que je ne plaisantais pas. Lorsqu'il vit à quel point j'étais sérieux, il pointa sa baguette vers moi, afin de me faire exécuter. Bien sûr je m'apprêtais à sortir ma propre baguette pour me défendre, lorsque je me rendis compte, qu'en plus de m'avoir donné une bouteille d'huile, Doby avait également chapardé ma baguette. Moi qui pensais qu'il était un ami ! Quelle preuve d'amitié me diriez-vous.

Vous pensez que ça ne pouvait pas être pire ? Et bien si malheureusement, car si Malfoy attendait de moi que je lui masse ses royaux petits petons, la réaction que lui produisait un massage était bien pire que tout.

Un air de dégout manifeste s'installa sur mon visage, je ne pouvais pas imaginer une seule seconde masser les pieds de cet infâme garnement, alors passer à l'action serait pire que tout. Les traits de mon visage à cette pensée, se crispèrent encore plus et, si je devais rester une seconde de plus avec cette grimace pendue au visage, je serais quitte pour ressembler à ma grande tante Tracy.

Cependant je n'avais pas tellement le choix, je devais m'attaquer à ce fastidieux travail, pour ma propre survie. Je versai donc quelques goûtes d'huile sur les pieds de mon ennemi, avant de commencer à masser ses pieds. Bien vite les reproches furent de mise. Il commença par quelques grognements, dû à ma rudesse. Non mais il s'attendait à quoi ?

Puis il me demanda d'être plus délicat, ce par quoi je lui répliquai qu'il n'avait qu'à utiliser un sortilège s'il voulait être comblé. Mais monsieur n'était pas comme tout le monde, monsieur pensait que les mains d'un honnête sorcier, valaient mieux que n'importe quel sortilège.

Par dépit, puisque je voulais que ce cinéma se termine le plus rapidement possible, je m'appliquai dans l'exercice demandé. Ce qui n'était guère facile puisque je n'avais jamais massé auparavant. Mais alors que je remontais sa vouter plantaire avec le pousse, les premiers signes de l'inévitable se manifestèrent.

Tout d'abord Malfoy continua dans un concert de grognement et, alors que je pensais qu'il me donnait de nouveaux reproches, je finis par m'apercevoir qu'il n'en était rien et, qu'au lieu de reproches ces grognements étaient en fait le signe d'un grand bien, que je lui procurais.

Ayant compris que je n'étais pas si mauvais, je doublais la cadence, pensant réellement que cette tactique me ferait sortir plus vite. Ce qui fut le cas, mais pas réellement de la manière que je l'espérais. Alors que mes doigts allaient et venaient sur les pieds du Serpentard, effectuant d'habiles pressions à des endroits stratégiques, le corps de Malfoy se raidit d'un coup. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs et, sa respiration se fit rauque.

Merlin ! Godric le tout puissant m'avait enfin écouté ! Malfoy était en train de succomber d'une mort atroce et, plus jamais on entendrait parler de lui ! Malheureusement je déchantais aussi vite que je m'étais extasié, en voyant l'effet que mes massages lui avaient produit, par la proéminente bosse qui se trouvait à son entrejambe. Fausse alerte le serpent n'était pas en train de mourir, mais de prendre son pied ! Décidément cette journée était terrible.

Horrifié, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Alors que je lâchai les pieds de Malfoy comme s'il avait s'agit d'une araignée, je sentis une petite main se glisser dans la mienne.

**S.E.R.A**

Soudain changement de décor, je me retrouvai dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. La petite main qui m'avait empoignée, n'était autre que celle de Doby. Il m'avait fait transplaner dans un endroit sûr, loin de se dingue qu'était Malfoy. Mais alors que nous étions arrivés, l'elfe ne lâcha pas prise, ce que je lui fis remarquer. Ses grands yeux se tournèrent alors vers moi, remplit d'espoir.

_- Ronald Weasley est un grand sorcier et, l'admiration de Doby pour ce jeune sorcier et, sans frontière ! Ronald Weasley a su toucher Doby par la manière de s'occuper de maitre Malfoy. Ronald Weasley a ridiculisé le maitre Malfoy et, pour cela Doby est amoureux de Ronald Weasley._

A ces mots je déglutis avec peine essayant de récupérer ma main, mais l'elfe de maison avait une bien meilleure poigne, que j'aurais pus l'imaginer. Alors que je pensais m'être débarrassé du plus gros problème de la journée, voilà que je me retrouvais accroché à un elfe dérangé qui était tombé amoureux de moi, uniquement parce qu'il pensait que j'avais torturé la fouine.

Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'Harry n'avait pas perdu une seule miette de ce que Doby venait de m'avouer et, lorsqu'il sortit de sa cachette il semblait encore plus furieux que lorsque je l'avais quitté ce matin, je me demandais bien ce qui lui prenait, lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

_- Ca fait des mois que j'attends ça et, toi tu me voles la place ! Comment as-tu pus ? Tu l'as toujours détesté et, tu savais très bien que c'était mon rêve de l'accompagner ! Maintenant je vais devoir attendre encore longtemps !_

Tout se mélangeait dans mon esprit, cela faisait beaucoup trop d'information, entre la passion secrète de Malfoy, l'amour de Doby et, l'attitude étrange de mon meilleur ami. Si seulement j'avais pu savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez eux, tout le monde semblait être tombé sur la tête. Hermione en ajouta une couche lorsqu'elle se lança dans un interrogatoire intensif.

_- Alors c'était comment ? Tu as pu le toucher ? Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé ? J'ai un tas de question à te poser et, je ne sais pas par où commencer !_

A ces mots elle sortit un long parchemin qu'elle examina avant de me poser ses questions, son admiration pour notre ennemi commun, semblait être aussi intense, si ce n'est plus, que celle qu'elle avait eu pour Gilderoy Lockart. A voir tout ce petit monde s'attrouper autour de moi et, toutes ses informations à digérer, ma tête commença à bourdonner. C'était tellement intense que j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser et, soudain, plus rien le trou noir.

**I.M.B.E.R.B.E**

A mon réveil, je me trouvais à l'infirmerie, entourée de mes amis Hermione et, Harry. Le silence qui m'enveloppait m'était bien agréable car je me sentais encore un peu embrumé par les évènements. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait aucune trace de Doby ou de Malfoy dans les parages, ce qui me rassura. Légèrement sonné, mais curieux d'en savoir plus je demandai à mes amis.

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, je me souviens qu'on était dans la salle commune et puis plus rien._

Les deux Gryffondors me regardèrent affichant des yeux rond. Je devais alors les étonner mais pourquoi ? C'est Hermione qui prit la parole. Comme toujours elle était la mieux placée pour expliquer, j'ouvris alors mes oreilles avec attention.

_- Ron la plante que le professeur Chourave nous a fait étudier aujourd'hui était une plante à gaz hallucinogène. Pour une fois ce n'est pas Neville, mais toi-même qui te retrouve à l'infirmerie, après en avoir respiré en trop grande quantité. C'est surement pour cela que tu as cru te trouver dans la salle commune !_

A présent j'étais aussi étonné qu'eux une seconde plutôt. Alors tout ce que je venais de vivre, n'était en fait qu'un mauvais rêve, une hallucination provoquée par une simple plante. Enfin je me sentais détendu, mais tout de même je préférais vérifier, histoire d'être sûr.

_- Alors Malfoy ne m'a jamais invité dans une salle de classe désaffecté pour que je lui masse les pieds ? Et toi Harry tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir été choisi par Malfoy à ta place ?_

Mon meilleur ami me regardait d'un air effaré, lorsqu'il me répondit.

_- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que la plante du professeur Chourave t'a mis en tête, mais je serais jaloux de ta "relation" avec Malfoy quand Merlin sera imberbe ! Rassure-toi Ron, je ne t'en veux absolument pas !_

Ouf, je suis bien content que tout cela ne soit qu'une hallucination, encore un peu et, je finissais marié avec Doby ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est traumatisant !

Mes amis se regardèrent et, comme d'un commun accord, conclurent que je devais encore me reposer, ce qui les amena à quitter la pièce. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment ils avaient pu tirer cette conclusion, puisque je me sentais parfaitement reposé !

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Vous savez quoi, pour les accros au clavier a mis à votre disposition quelque chose qui s'appelle review ! Je vous invite donc vivement à cliquer dessus pour laisser votre avis.<em>

A plus tard pour une nouvelle aventure ;)

Bleeding Coconut


End file.
